Quand une voix se tut
by Eudary
Summary: Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour Tohru qui vient de découvrire ces sentiments pour Kyo alors que celui ci va bientôt être enfermé...Que se passe t'il si sa voix s'en aller jusqu'a ce qu'il ne soit trop tard...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour est bienvenue dans ma première fic!

Les personnages sont de Fruits basket et le manga de Natsuki Takaya.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise: Bonne lecture!

**Edit: **Je vais commencé une " remasterisation " de cette fic. Je corrigerai donc les plus grosses fautes (Dieu que j'en ai fait plein) et essayerai d'améliorer deux ou trois passages si j'en ai le pouvoir. Je ne veux pas non plus changer trop la fic. Comme c'est ma première, le style est vraiment simpliste mais changer ça à une valeur quasi de sacrilège désolée mon sentimentalisme l'emporte XD

**Quand une voix se tut**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Il était tard et Tohru avait dit à Yuki de ne pas aller la chercher à son travail car elle avait des courses à faire. En réalité, elle avait décidé de se rendre à la résidence Soma sans que personne ne le sache.

_Flash back_

_Dans la maison de Shigure, Tohru téléphone discrètement :_

_« Allô ? Bonjour, je suis Tohru Honda et je désire parler à Monsieur Akito en privé pour une affaire importante... »_

Une personne se tenait au rebord d'une fenêtre, regardant les étoiles d'un air sombre. Il portait un kimono large qui ne trompait pas sur ça minceur. La pièce plongé dans les ténèbres ne pouvait rendre quiconque que mal à l'aise. Quelqu'un l'interrompit dans ses pensés.

« Monsieur Akito, Mademoiselle Tohru Honda est arrivée.

-Faites là entrer, dit-il calmement. »

La jeune fille rentra et s'agenouilla devant la porte après que la dame qui l'avait annoncé la referma. Il n'y avait a présent qu'une lumière venant de l'extérieur, n'éclairant que très faiblement la pièce.

Akito sans se retourner dit d'une voix froide :

« J'espère que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire pour que je reste éveillé à cette heure-ci. Je ne suis pas en très bonne forme ; mais ça tu doit t'en ficher complètement pour me donner rendez-vous à une heure pareil.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet entretien tardif et ne vous embêterai pas longtemps, dit-elle calmement.

Akito se retourna et pris un air surpris peu convaincant

-Embêter ? Mais pas du tout ! Comment quelqu'un comme toi pourrai m'embêter? C'est vrai, après tout, tu ne fais que rentrer dans nos vie. Nous qui formions une famille unie et soudée au départ, tu es arrivée pour tout gâcher...!

-Justement, je voulais vous parler des douze, dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme pour ne pas paniquer, j'aimerais…

-Tu aimerais ? coupa t-il, tu n'es qu'une sale petite égoïste qui veut beaucoup de chose apparemment !

-J'aimerais juste savoir si il y a une possibilité d'effacer la malédiction ! » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. De la détermination. Cette petite flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux montrait qu'elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle savait qu'il fallait être franche et directe.

_Tohru :_

_Je n'abandonnerai pas!_

_Pas tant qu'ils soient tous libres !_

_Pas tant qu'il ne soit libre !_

Ce regard dégoûta Akito. Il se leva et s'énerva :

« Arrêtes ! Ne me dit pas que tu tiens tant à eux! Parce que je sais se qu'ils pensent de toi! Ils ont pitié, tu le savais?! Les pauvres sont tellement gentils que leurs sourires n'évoquent que de la pitié et le tien du dégoût ! Sinon, comment pourrait-ils rester aussi près de toi ?! Toi qui n'as plus de parents et qui s'accrochent désespérément à notre famille si gentille !

Tohru se crispa, comme paralysée alors que des larmes commençaient à couler. Akito, lui, continuait ces reproches:

-Et en plus tu en profites pour nous monter les uns les autres ! Ils sont tous devenus plus distants face à moi ! Ils ne me regardent plus comme avant ! Tu veux briser la malédiction, mais pourquoi ? Pour qu'ils soient heureux ?! Laisses moi rire ! Ils ne seront jamais heureux avec toi ! Toi, tu veux juste te les approprier et qu'ils m'abandonnent et me laissent seul! Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste ! Tu me dégoûtes et tu me fais pitié ! »

_Torhu :_

_Alors c'était ça ?_

_Leurs sourires…_

_Ils me paraissaient tristes…_

_Je n'avais pas compris que ce n'était pas à cause de la malédiction_

_Mais seulement de moi…_

_Je voulais juste les aider…_

_Je voulais juste l'aider… _

Akito voyant ces larmes pris un faux air peiné :

« Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave, tu voulais juste avoir des amis sur qui mettre tous tes caprices. Tu voulais juste ne pas être trop seul après le tragique accident de ta mère.

Il pris un air cruel.

-Mais tu es seule... Et tu le resteras sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, même si tu persistes à croire que tu as des gens sur qui compter. Car tu es pitoyable ma chère... »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête :

_Torhu :_

_Seule ?_

_Non... _

_Non!_

_Arrêtez !_

_Je ne veux pas !_

_Moi…_

_Je veux…_

« Je crois que notre entretient est finit, dit-il avec le plus grand calme, j'aimerais que tu sortes de ma résidence afin que je puisse dormir en paix. Fais ce que tu veux, si ça t'amuses autant de profiter d'eux… »

Elle se retourna et sorti de la chambre lentement, affaiblit. La tête baissée, elle tremblait de tout son corps, les larmes ne coulaient presque plus….

_Et dans le feu qui s'était allumé, les larmes ont éteint sa voix…_

_**A suivre...**_

Voilà la new version du premier chap! Le reste prochainement!


	2. Chapter 2

Relecture de ce chapitre: mon Dieu je faisais des fautes immondes ç__ç Je suis contente d'avoir progressée un minimum depuis...

Chapitre 2 :

Tohru se mit à errer dans les rues, ne sachant pas elle-même où elle allait. Elle était très faible et marchait le dos courbé, le regard vide.

_Tohru :_

_Que dois-je faire ?_

_Comment dois-je réagir ?_

_Je crois…_

_que je me suis déjà posé la question…_

_Flash Back:_

_Tohru serrant un chat contre elle:_

_Je ne veux plus te quitter…_

_Tohru :_

_Moi…_

_Je croyais pouvoir bien faire…_

_Leurs faisait-je autant de peine ?_

_Je ne voulais pas…_

_Surtout pas à lui…_

Elle s'arrêta et vis une impasse sombre. Sa tête se leva un peu pour mieux voir.

_Torhu :_

_J'ai déjà vu cet endroit…_

_Je crois que… je vais rester là…_

_Je me sens…fatigué…_

Elle s'enfonça dans la sombre ruelle, s'assit et se recroquevilla. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Ces lèvres se mirent à bouger.

_Tohru :_

_Pardon…Pardon…_

_Excusez moi…_

_Je vous en pris…_

_Excusez moi…_

_Je vous demande pardon…_

Elle se répéta ces mots encore et encore. Sans se rendre compte qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche…

Dans la maison de Shigure, les garçons commençaient à s'agiter :

« Elle est en retard ! S'impatientait Kyô.

-Elle nous avait dit qu'elle arriverait très tard. S'exaspéra Shigure. Mais comme tu n'écoutes jamais rien on doit te le répéter cinquante fois avant que ça rentre dans ton cerveau tellement petit que…

-Peut-être mais ça commence aussi à m'inquiéter, coupa Yuki, elle était assez tendue lorsqu'elle nous faisait le repas de ce soir…..

-Je parie qu'elle s'est perdue ! dit le chat en s'énervant, J'vais voir si elle arrive cette imbécile !

-Et le prince charmant alla à la rencontre de sa demoiselle, chantonna Shigure.

-Ah toi on t'as rien demandé ! Gueula Kyô un peu rougissant.

Et il claqua la porte pour essayer de trouver la disparue.

_Kyo :_

_Pourvue qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave._

_Qui sait de quoi elle est capable..._

_J'aurai dû l'accompagner !_

_J'aurai dû…_

Il accélérait le pas à mesure qu'il s'inquiétait et que les rues devenaient sombres.

Il finit par courir et chercha à cotés les traces de sa précieuse fleur…

_Kyo :_

_Merde ! Où est-ce-qu'elle peut-être ?!_

_Quelle idée de faire des courses à une heure pareille ! Surtout que tout est fermé ! Des courses, mon œil ! Pourquoi je me suis pas rendue compte que ce n'était pas ça ! Je suis trop bête !_

_Flash back :_

_Tohru tenant son bras lorsqu'il était sous sa forme monstrueuse :_

_Rentrons à la maison…_

_Il faut qu'on rentre…._

_Kyo :_

_Cette fois c'est moi qui dois te trouver…_

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mon Dieu vive les fautes XD J'en ai fait des monstres j'ai honte! Je n'aurai jamais dû publier cette immondice. Mais soit, ce qui est fait est fait... Je corrige la suite vite

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le soleil commençait à se lever et Kyô n'avait pas retrouver trace de Tohru.

_Kyo :  
C'est pas vrai, où est-ce qu'elle est ?!  
Peut-être qu'elle est déjà rentrer...  
Peut-être pas…  
J'en ai pas l'impression _

Tohru n'avait pas dormit non plus, ces larmes s'arrêtèrent et elle vit le soleil se lever petit à petit. Ce soleil qui semblait si chaud l'éblouissait et elle dû se cacher les yeux avec ses mains. Puis, quelque chose devant elle la cacha du soleil.

_Tohru :  
Suis-je en train de rêver... ?  
C'est encore toi ?  
C'est toi qui es venu la dernière fois non ?  
C'est toi qui m'as sauvé ?_

_Flash Back  
Tohru petite dans l'impasse en train de voir un garçon avec une casquette_

_Tohru :  
Ce jour-là….  
Tu m'as sauvée non ?  
Qui…es tu…_

L'homme s'approcha et devint de plus en plus reconnaissable

-Tohru !  
Kyô s'était avancé pour s'apercevoir que la jeune fille était dans un état déplorable.  
-Tohru qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! Que s'est-il passé ? On t'as fais quelque choses ?!  
Il s'était agenouillé pour mieux voir son visage baissé. Ses cheveux emmêlés la cachait. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et son visage était marqué de larmes qui avaient séchées.

-Kyô c'est toi ? Je suis si contente que ce sois toi !

Elle était très faible et cru que si aucun son ne sortit, c'est qu'elle était fatiguée.  
Kyo pensait la même chose mais il avait un doute.  
-Tohru, ta voix… Parles moi….Dis quelque chose.  
Il avait levé le visage de la fille en lui soulevant doucement le menton avec une main pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.  
Tohru était toujours recroquevillée. Elle vit le visage de Kyô. Son visage remplit d'inquiétude et de tendresse en même temps... Elle se remit à pleurer en essayant de dire quelque chose.  
-Pardon ! Kyô, excuses moi ! Depuis tout ce temps je….

Elle se figea.

Elle avait dit ces mots avec le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait, mais sa voix avait disparue. Kyô s'en rendit compte et commença à paniqué:  
-Que s'est-il passé Tohru ! Réponds moi ! Dit quelque chose, parles moi !

_Kyo :  
Ne me dit pas que…Ta voix…  
Elle s'est  
Cette voix…  
Qui m'a transmit tant de joie…_

_Tant d'espoir  
Elle s'est…_

_Tohru :  
Je suis désolée Kyô !  
J'aurais tant aimer te le dire.  
Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche…  
Ma voix a-t-elle fait autant de mal pour que je l'enferme ?  
L'ai-je enfermer dans ma boite ?  
Elle ne sort plus parce que je l'ai utilisé pour faire du mal  
C'est sûrement ça  
J'ai fait souffrir tellement de gens avec elle…._

Elle retrouva ces esprits, sécha ces larmes et fit un triste sourire en montrant sa gorge pour lui dire qu'elle avait juste attrapé froid.

_Tohru :  
Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète  
C'est trop égoïste  
Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste  
Pas après avoir su c'est lui._

Kyô n'était pas convaincu du tout mais ne voulait pas insister encore pour le moment.

_Kyô :  
Le plus important, c'est que je l'ai retrouvé  
Ma précieuse fleur  
Pour l'instant je vais faire comme si tu me disais la vérité…_

Il colla son front contre celui de Tohru qui se mit a rougir  
-Tu as de la fièvre... Dis Kyô en fermant les yeux pour ne pas la voir si près. Il essayait d'avoir le visage le plus impassible possible mais rougissait de plus en plus.  
Il se détacha de son front et lui sourit maladroitement, essayant de cacher son air peiné.  
-Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer maintenant…À la maison….  
Il s'était levé et tendis la main à la jeune fille.  
-Décidément tu aimes bien rester assise.  
Tohru eut un faible sourire mais qui montrait qu'elle était heureuse. Elle lui pris sa main qui l'aida à se relever.

_Torhu :  
Merci  
Merci de m'accepter pour ce que je suis  
Je ne crois pas ce qu'Akito a dit  
Je ne veux pas y croire…  
Je voudrais changer_

_Pour ne plus hésiter  
Pour ne plus vous faire souffrir…  
Mais comment ...?_

Elle fut arrêté dans ces pensés. Kyô venait de lui prendre la main et lui souriait.  
-On a un bout de chemin à faire ensemble, tu t'en souviens ?  
D'abord surprise, elle acquiesça doucement de la tête et ils se mirent en chemin…

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

Je répète que les corrections sont sommaire et qu'il restera beaucoup de faute mais non aussi énorme que la première fois :p

**Chapitre 4**

Pendant le trajet, Tohru voulut dire à Kyo qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres soit au courant de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle mit alors un doigt sur sa bouche puis pointa la direction ou ils se rendaient.  
Kyô compris, mais n'était pas très convaincu de ce mensonge :  
-Je crois que ça va être un peu dur de cacher aux autres que tu es muette….Mais j'inventerai une histoire, ne t'en fais pas. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire puis continuèrent leur route.

Kyô devint sérieux et dit :  
-Mais ce n'est pas à cause du froid n'est-ce pas?.  
Tohru baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_Tohru :  
Pardon…  
Je ne peux pas te le dire  
Ce n'est pas à cause de ma voix …  
C'est parce que..._

-Ah vous êtes là!  
Shigure et Yuki étaient en train de se diriger vers eux. Kyô lâcha alors la main de Tohru mais le geste ne leurs avaient pas échappé.  
-Eh bien, Kyô tu as piqué Tohru toute la soirée !  
-Arrêtes de dire se genre d'imbécillité ! répondit le chat rougissant.  
-Tohru est-ce que sa va ? demanda Yuki qui ne se préoccupait pas de la dispute.  
La fille eut un petit sourire et acquiesça.  
-Bien sûr que ça va pas ! répondit Kyo à la place de Tohru. Cette imbécile s'est perdue, elle a dormi dans un parc et elle est tellement frigorifié qu'elle en a perdue la voie !  
Les deux arrivant le dévisagea puis se tournèrent vers la muette :  
-Tohru dit nous que c'est une blague ! Tu ne voulais plus parler à cet imbécile alors tu as inventé une histoire c'est sa ?Paniqua Yuki.  
Tohru fit non de la tête et la baissa désolée.  
-Je vais appeler Hatori pour qu'il t'examine. Dit Shigure en se retournant pour courir vers la maison.  
Alors Tohru toujours la tête baisser se courba pour s'excuser.

_Tohru :  
Je suis désolée…  
Je vais encore mettre mal à l'aise les personnes qui me sont si cher…  
Je vais encore leurs faires pitiés…  
Encore être une gêne…_

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, rassura Yuki, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est plutôt de la notre…On aurait du t'accompagner faire tes courses….  
-Bon on ferait mieux de rentrer au lieu de discuter ici ! Coupa le rouquin. Il faut qu'elle se repose et qu'elle reprenne des forces jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Hatori !  
-Pour une fois l'idiot a raison, avoua Yuki, il ne faut pas trop tarder sinon tu vas encore plus attraper froid.

Le trio poursuivit donc leur trajet non sans disputes en tout genre qui fit sourire Tohru.  
Arrivés à destination, les deux garçons allèrent monter pour accompagner la jeunes fille dans sa chambre mais Kyô resta en bas des marches et interpella la sourie :  
-Eh Yuki ! Le dénommé se retourna.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a chat stupide ?  
-Ne lâches pas Tohru des yeux t'as compris ?  
La nommée se retourna surprise en même temps que Yuki qui ne s'attendait pas du tout a ce qu'il lui confit cette tâche. Il se retourna et dit :  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes ordres pour faire ce genre de chose.  
-Elle aura besoin de quelqu'un si elle ne peut pas bouger de son lit et qu'elle n'a plus de voix pour appeler une personne. Continua le chat qui ne prenait pas compte de ce que la sourie lui avait dit. Je vais lui préparer quelque chose à manger, alors pendant ce temps occupes toi d'elle.  
-Ne me croit pas aussi idiot que toi ! Répondit Yuki.  
Et en raccompagnant Tohru, pendant que Kyô allait dans la cuisine, dos à dos, ils eurent un petit sourire…

Quand Tohru fut changée en pyjamas, Yuki resta à son chevet pour la surveiller. Il avait trouvé un petit tableau avec un stylo ou elle pourrait écrire ce qu'elle désirait avec.  
« Merci beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas la peine non ?» avait-elle écrit.  
-Peut-être mais comme tu ne peux plus parler, il vaut mieux que tu ais quelque chose qui puisse parler à ta place. Et comme Hatori va bientôt le dire, il faut que tu restes au lit et que tu reprennes des forces pour recouvrir ta voix.  
Elle baissa un peu la tête à ces mots mais écrit quand même quelque chose.  
« Merci, et pardon »  
Bien qu'il n'eut pas très bien compris le dernier mot il eut un sourire et lui conseilla de dormir maintenant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'endormit aussitôt, épuisé par tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hatori arriva précipitamment.  
-Enfin te voila ! s'exclama Shigure, tu détestes Tohru à ce point là pour venir aussi tard ?!  
-Akito m'a retardé, il me paraissait très malade et insistait pour que je ne parte pas. Il m'a parut plus heureux que d'habitude d'ailleurs. Songea le nouvel arrivant. Bon je vais voir Tohru. Kisa attends un peu que je l'ai ausculté avant d'entrer d'accord ?  
-Oui tonton…  
Kisa venait de rentrer dans la maison un peu timide mais inquiète pour Tohru.  
Kyô jeta un coup d'œil de la cuisine quand il l'entendit puis retourna à sa préparation dès qu'il croisât le regard de la petite fille.

Les arrivant montèrent avec hâtes dans la chambre de Tohru.  
Quand ils entrèrent, Yuki tourna la tête puis murmura à Tohru :  
-Tohru, Hatori est arrivé avec Kisa…..  
Tohru se réveilla, se frotta les yeux, puis se courba pour saluer les nouveaux venus.  
Kisa se jeta au cou de Tohru et elles s'étreignirent chaleureusement.  
Yuki se leva de sa chaise :  
-Je vais vous laisser maintenant, prends soin de Tohru. Dit-il à l'adresse de Hatori. Puis il sorti en refermant la porte.  
-Kisa tu devrais m'attendre dehors. Dit Hatori.  
Elle sorti de son étreinte et hésita :  
-Mais grande sœur….  
Alors la malade écrivit un mot sur le tableau en pensant que finalement ça lui saura utile.  
« Ca va aller Kisa » elle sourit un montrant son mot pour la rassurer.  
-Bon, d'accord…dit-elle un peu triste.  
-Tu la verras dès que j'aurais fini, ça ne durera pas très longtemps. Dit le médecin avec un petit ton consolant.  
-Alors j'attendrais derrière la porte… Et elle sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle et resta assise à coté.  
Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour entendre du bruit venant de l'escalier.

_**A suivre...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:**

Kyô apparut devant les escaliers et se dirigea vers Kisa avec un plateau au bras :  
-Elle se fait ausculter ?demanda t-il à la petite fille surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole.

_Kisa :  
C'est l'une des premières fois ou il me parle.  
Lui aussi s'inquiète pour grande sœur._

Elle acquiesça de la tête.  
-Très bien, dit le chat, dans ce cas.  
Il déposa le plateau à coté de Kisa et s'assit à coté d'elle qui paressait très surprise mais regarda ailleurs pour ne pas montrer sa gène. Elle eut un petit coup d'œil au plateau qu'il avait déposer et finis par demander timidement :  
-C'est pour grande sœur le repas ?  
-Ouai, elle allait quand même pas mourir de faim. Répondit-il sans la regarder.  
-On m'a dit que c'était toi qui étais allé la chercher…c'est vrai ?  
-Ouai…..  
Il y eu un silence puis la petite fille repris en regardant le sol :  
-Tu tiens beaucoup à Tohru non ?  
-Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa ?! S'exclama t-il déconcerté et un peu rougissant. Cette fois, c'était lui qui l'a regardait.  
-Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour elle… Et tu t'occupes beaucoup d'elle aussi….  
- Ouai si tu le dis ! Avoua t-il et détournant son regard de la petite fille. Celle-ci eu un petit sourire mais regarda toujours par terre.  
-Je suis contente qu'elle ai quelqu'un comme toi à coté d'elle…Elle ne pourra pas vivre ce que moi j'ai vécue…  
Kyô continua à regarder ailleurs mais parut intéressé :  
-Quand tu as perdu la voix ...?demanda t-il en s'attendant à la réponse  
-Oui….  
-Pourquoi….Tu l'as perdue ?…..  
-Je…j'avais honte….de ce que j'étais…Je n'arrivais pas à m'aimer….et je fuyais...  
Kyô la regarda, il avait un peu honte de lui avoir demandé sa….  
-Mais…grande sœur…elle m'a aidée…beaucoup…..Elle…m'a aimée…et m'a accepté…en me montrant mes qualités…elle m'a donnée son amour sans retenue…  
Elle le regarda alors et lui sourit.  
Il lui rendit son sourire plus maladroit et dit  
-Elle fait souvent ça… c'est vrai…

_Flash back:  
Tohru parle à Kyô :  
Kyô tu es fantastique, tu as beaucoup de qualités ! _

_Kyô :  
Je crois que je ne pourrais plus entendre ce genre de chose…  
D'ici la je serait sûrement…ailleurs_

-C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, continua t-il.

A ce moment, Hatori sorti de la chambre et regarda les deux jeunes gens :  
-Je crois qu'elle a perdue la voix pour plus longtemps que je le craignait…Annonça t-il.  
-C'est si grave que sa ! Dit Kisa qui s'était levée en même temps que Kyô.  
-J'en ai bien peur…répondit-il. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, sa voix reviendra…  
Il descendit les escaliers pour laisser les deux autres entrer dans la chambre.  
Kisa l'étreignit de plus belle pendant que Kyô déposa le plateau sur son chevet sans rien dire…  
Tohru lui afficha un si beau sourire qu'il compris tout de suite qu'elle le remerciait et eu un air gêné en rougissant.  
Puis, tout en mangeant, les deux filles discutèrent bien que Tohru ne dit pas grand chose. Kyô ne parler pas, il réfléchissait.

_Kyô :  
Que s'est il passé pour qu'elle la perde…  
Comment cela a t-il pu arrivé…  
Serait-ce le même trouble que Kisa ?...  
Comment le savoir… ?  
Je veux qu'elle retrouve sa voix…  
Avant que tout cela ne se termine…_

-Kyô ?  
Kisa l'avait coupé dans ces pensés et paressait inquiète.  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'avais l'air troublé…  
-Je réfléchissais…  
Tohru eu un air triste et baissa la tête.

_Tohru :  
Est-ce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ?  
Ou est ce que cela l'énerve de rester ici ?  
Tout ça parce que…  
Décidément je ne sers a rien…  
Comme toujours…._

-Tohru ?  
Cette fois c'était le chat qui l'avait enlevé de ces pensés.  
Quand elle releva la tête, une petite goutte était en train de couler sur sa joue.  
Dès qu'elle la vie, la jeune fille la frotta immédiatement et fit des gestes dans tout les sens pour leurs demander de ne pas s'en occuper en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche.

_Tohru :  
Oh non ! Ils vont encore plus avoir pitié de moi  
Et…il va…_

Elle écrivit un mot sur sa petite planche  
« Non ce n'est rien, ne vous occupez pas de moi, partez faire autre chose d'utile »

Les deux maudits était surpris parce qu'ils avaient lus puis Kisa lui sourit :  
-Je croit que c'est utile de rester avec toi grande sœur…Très utile….  
-Arrête de t'en faire pour sa, ajouta Kyô avec un doux petit sourire, après tout, on fait ce qu'on veut…  
Alors elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle et ils savaient que c'était un « merci » cette fois.

_**A suivre**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Quand les larmes furent séchées et que les rires reprirent, Kyo décida de prendre congé et les laissa seules. Il aurait voulut rester plus longtemps avec elle, mais il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Il descendit donc et vit Hatori dans le salon.

-Tu es encore là toi ? S'étonna Kyo

-Oui, sinon tu ne serais pas en train de me poser la question. Répondit t'il d'un ton neutre que Shigure et Ayame connaissaient très bien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...! S'énerva t'il. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu es encore là !

-J'attends Kisa, sa mère tenait absolument à se que je la raccompagne. Elle était déjà avec moi pour des examens quand Shigure a téléphoné.

-Ah……

Il y eu un long silence jusqu'à se que le chat le brise.

-Tohru…..Ce n'est pas vrai… ?

-Que veux tu dire ? demanda le médecin…

-Ce n'est pas à cause du froid c'est ça… ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite puis finit par avouer :

-Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire mais avec toi on ne peut rien te cacher, surtout pour elle…

-Alors qu'elle est la vraie raison !

Il y eu encore un bon silence. Le docteur réfléchit à se qu'il allait dire puis se décida :

-Je ne voix pas beaucoup de solution… Soit elle a tellement crié qu'elle a eu une extinction de voix, soit elle…elle la enfermée

Le cœur de Kyo battait très fort, redoutant la deuxième solution qui, il en était certain, était la bonne.

-Mais…comment cela peut-il avoir eu lieu ?! S'énerva t'il. Pourquoi se sent-elle malheureuse ?!

Flash back:

_Kisa parlant à Kyo:_

_-Je…j'avais honte….de ce que j'était…Je n'arrivait pas à m'aimer….et je fuyais..._

-Je n'en sait rien…répondit le médecin avec un ton un peu inquiet, mais…. En tout cas…tant qu'elle ne se sentira pas en confiance….On ne pourra pas l'entendre…

Un silence glacial se répandit. Kyo était paralysé à l'idée que se qu'il redoutait soit juste.

-Non….trembla t'il. Ca ne peut pas être ça….ça ne peut tout simplement pas être…

Kyo :

_Elle qui rit tout le temps…_

_Elle qui nous fait sourire tout le temps…_

_Elle a réussi à faire tant de chose…_

_Elle que tous le monde aime…._

_Et moi…_

Kyo se retourna sans rien dire et alla sur le toit suivit du regard triste d'Hatori

Hatori :

_Cela doit être dur pour lui…_

_Pour tout le monde, même pour moi ça l'est…_

Flash back :

_Hatori pose une question à Tohru :_

_-Où va la neige une fois qu'elle fond ?_

_-c'est facile, elle se transforme en un joli « printemps »_

Hatori :

_J'espère qu'elle retrouvera vite sa voie…_

_Et qu'elle pourra encore nous dire ce genre de chose…_

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Kyo…_

Kyo était sur le toit, sa tête collée à ses genoux il était en grande confusion et ne savait plus comment réagir à cette situation critique…

Kyo :

_Pourquoi…._

_Pourquoi les choses les plus importantes pour moi disparaissent si soudainement ?!_

_Pourquoi ils disparaissent alors que j'aurai tant voulu leurs dire autre chose_

_Leurs dire beaucoup plus de chose_

_Sans que cela ne leur coûte rien_

_Sans que cela ne m'en coûte rien_

_Je sais bien que je ne peux pas exiger ce genre de chose !_

_Rien que de demander à entendre sa voix_

_M'est tout simplement refusé… _

_Mais…_

_Sa présence…_

_M'a encore été accordé_

_Je veux qu'elle reste à mes coté_

_Et que l'on passe du temps_

_Ensemble…_

Il décollât sa tête et vit que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il descendit alors pour la retrouver et vis Hatori monter dans sa voiture et Kisa qui s'apprétais à y entrer. Lorsqu'elle vit le Neko, elle arrêta son geste et demanda à Hatori de l'attendre un peu, puis se dirigea vers Kyo.

-Grande sœur se repose, dit elle, je croîs qu'il faut que tu veilles sur elle…

-P…pourquoi tu me dit sa ?

-Elle n'est pas en grande forme et d'après oncle Hatori, elle ne doit pas trop bouger de son lit alors…

-Ca va j'ai compris ! Il avait détourné son regard agacé et très rougissant.

Kisa lui sourit

-Alors…. au revoir !

Puis elle monta dans la voiture qui partait sous le regard de Kyo.

Dans la chambre de Tohru, celle-ci dormait profondément. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et il entra.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Tohru dormait paisiblement, soudain, elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un s'approcha,

Un doux sentiment de réconfort l'enveloppa et l'a détendit. Puis la personne se mit à parler. Ce fut une voix douce et maternelle :

-Je m'en vais, Tohru

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux et vit qu'une personne était assit à coté d'elle. Kyo là regardé d'un air surpris et s'inquiéta :

-Quelle que chose ne va pas ?

Tohru :

_Pourquoi…_

_J'ai encore fait ce rêve ?_

_Est-ce parce que…_

Elle reprit ces esprits et fit « non » de la tête un peu paniquée.

Kyo sourit :

-C'est un cauchemar alors… ?

Elle refit un signe de négation puis sourit au jeune homme. Elle vit alors sur sa table des boules de riz.

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais fin, dit le Neko en souriant aillant suivit le regard de Tohru.

Il apporta alors le plateau et le mit sur le lit de la jeune fille qui sourit de plus belle. Elle commença à manger les boulettes sous le regard de Kyo.

Tohru :

_Kyo à beaucoup grandit ! _

_Je me rappelle la dernière fois qu'il m'a préparé quelque chose lorsque j'étais malade, il était gêné et ne me regardé pas souvent en face…_

Flash back :

_Si tu es sincère…_

_Ne tombe pas malade…_

_Si tu as toujours de la fièvre en te réveillant…_

_Tu nous le dis sans attendre…_

Elle se mit soudain à rougir puis fit semblant d'éternuer pour justifier la cause.

Kyo eu un petit rire :

-Fais attention de ne pas attraper plus froid

Elle sourit gênée et hocha la tête.

Quand elle eut finit, Kyo reposa le plateau sur la table et Tohru écrit sur le tableau

« Merci c'était délicieux ! »

-Ce n'était que des boulettes de riz ordinaires. Répondit t'il, ce n'est rien.

Elle sourit et Kyo le lui rendit tendrement.

Tohru :

_Merci beaucoup Kyo_

_Combien de fois m'as tu aidée_

_Combien de fois m'as-tu consolée_

_Et fait sourire_

_Moi qui suit si pitoyable_

_Si laide…_

_Je me demande si…._

_Pour moi…._

Flash back :

_Ça va aller…_

_Parce qu'on sera toujours ensemble…_

Tohru :

_Non !_

_Je ne veux pas…_

_Absolument pas…_

_Je veux…._

Flash back :

_-Quelle est cette chose à laquelle…_

_Tu tiens tant ?_

_-C'est…_

-Tohru ? Kyo la regarder très inquiet, sa va ? Tu t'es soudainement figée et t'as commencée à pleurer.

Des larmes avaient coulées sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle paniqua et les sécha rapidement.

« Rien/larmes ont coulé toute seulles»

-Quelle que chose te tracasse ? La dernière fois que tu t'es mis à pleurer subitement, tu l'étais aussi…

Flash back :

_-C'est logique…_

_De vouloir être avec la personne qu'on aime…_

_Quel est ton vœu le plus cher ?_

«ça va aller »

-C'est bon j'ai compris, sourit le Neko, mais si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sait que tu doit me le dire….

Tohru sourit puis hocha la tête pour le remercier.

Il faisait nuit a présent et Kyo l'avait remarquer.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu te repose…Je croit que demain tu pourra un peu bouger mais d'ici la…

Il lui tapota la tête affectueusement

-Tu vas devoir bien dormir…

Elle rougit puis bougeât machinalement les lèvres pour lui dire « oui ! » sans qu'aucun son ne vint. Elle baissa alors la tête et eu un regard triste.

Kyo eu le même regard puis essaya de sourire et de la consoler :

-Ne t'inquiète pas…ça va aller…repose toi et demain ça ira mieux…

Elle sourit tristement et Kyo quitta la chambre pour qu'elle dorme tranquillement.

Kyo :

_Je souhaite rester auprès de toi_

_Jusqu'à ce jour…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Kyo était allongé sur le toit. Tous ces précieux souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête. Ces moments où il s'est senti très heureux et qui tournèrent toujours très mal.

Flash back:

_Son maitre montrant la casquette:_

_-tu la voulais comme ça non?_

_-On va se faire une promesse !_

_Petit Yuki tenant la casquette :_

_-Elle est à toi ?_

_Un accident de voiture, Kyoko par terre._

Il se releva brutalement à ces pensées douloureuses et se teint la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Kyo :

_Merde !_

_J'en ai assez !_

_Ca suffit !!_

_Arrêtez !!_

Flash back :

_-Le mieux c'est que tu disparaisses à tout jamais de leur existence !_

_-On peut passer encore un peu de temps ensemble ?_

_-A cause de toi !_

_-Oui !_

_-Si tu n'avais pas existé, tout le monde aurait été beaucoup plus heureux !_

_-Promet moi de…_

_-Si cet enfant n'était pas né, elle n'aurait jamais fait sa_

-Sa suffit !!!

Il l'avait crié de toute sa voix pour faire taire ces souvenir qui lui remontés. Il se recroquevilla et pleura sans que personne ne l'entende. Un sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité l'envahit.

Kyo :

_Je…n'ai pas put…_

_Les protégés…._

_Ces choses précieuses…_

_Auxquelles je tiens tant…_

_Ces choses…._

_Que je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir…_

_Si précieuses…._

Il se leva et sécha ces larmes. Beaucoup de temps c'était écouler et son envie été toujours la même. Il entra doucement dans la chambre de Tohru. Celle-ci avait une larme qui coulait sur la joue. Il se pencha doucement pour l'essuyée d'un doigt et décida de lui murmurer quelque mots…

Tohru se trouvait dans un endroit ou tout était blanc. Elle se senti heureuse dans cette endroit ; tellement qu'elle en souriait. Puis elle se retourna et vit sa mère qui la souriait aussi.

Puis elle tendit sa main pour que Tohru la rejoigne. Elle souriait et dès qu'elle fit un pas pour s'approcher de sa mère, celle-ci perdit sa couleur pour être en noir et blanc. Tohru fut surprise et choquer. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers elle mais n'arriver toujours pas à l'atteindre. Les larmes aux yeux elle cria :

-Pourquoi t'éloignes tu de moi !!! Maman !!! Je ne veux pas !!

Elle répondit :

-Est-ce moi qui m'éloigne ? Ou toi qui part ?

Tohru se figea. Elle ne s'avait pas vraiment quoi répondre et doutait. Puis dit plus calmement les larmes aux yeux :

-Je…je ne veux pas m'éloigner mais…Pourtant…je le fais…Je ne veux pas !!!

-En es tu vraiment sur ? Demanda Kyoko. Veux tu vraiment vivre dans un souvenir et t'en arrêter la ?

-Je….non. Je veux avancer. Je veux vivre pour mes amis et pour…

Là, Kyoko s'éloigna encore plus. Tohru s'en aperçut et avait de plus en plus de mal à la voir.

-Non ! Ne part pas !criât elle. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en vais. C'est toi qui penses que je pars.

-Mais je ne veux pas !! Dit moi comment faire !!

-Tu n'as qu'à lui faire confiance !

-Lui… ?

-Il ne voudra pas que je parte lui non plus et il ne me fera pas partir.

-Co…Comment peut-tu en être sure ?

-Tu n'as pas confiance ?

Pendant tous ce temps Kyoko avait gardée le sourire. Un sourire doux et protecteur que Tohru connaissait si bien. Elle ferma les yeux puis sourit :

-Oui…

-Alors ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien, car nous seront toujours ensemble !

D'un coup Kyoko ce trouva tout près de Tohru. Elles s'enlacèrent affectueusement et Tohru pleura encore mais de joie. Elle était si heureuse de retrouver sa mère, de la voir sourire même dans un rêve. Puis doucement, sa mère lui demanda :

-Tu as compris ?

-Oui…merci…

-C'est moi qui doit te remercier, tu ne m'a pas oublier.

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais !

-Alors je ne mourrais pas…

-Hein ?

-Souvient toi que l'on ne meurt vraiment que quand on est oublier.

Kyoko devint soudain lumineuse et éblouissait Tohru.

Elle se retrouva sur son lit et quelqu'un entra encore dans la chambre sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger. Son cœur battait très fort tandis qu'une voix lui dit :

-Je resterai près de toi…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Le matin, Tohru se réveilla doucement sentent quelque larme sécher sur sa joue qu'elle essuya lentement, elle tourna la tête et fut surprise par quelque chose qui lui fit cogner contre le mur.

Kyo été en train de dormir assit sur une chaise à coté du lit de la jeune femme. Elle rougit en même temps qu'elle se frottait la tête.

Tohru :

_C'était dans mon rêve ou bien…._

_Les derniers mots…._

_Seraient ce les siens ?_

Elle se mit à rougir encore plus à cette pensé. Kyo n'était toujours pas réveiller mais elle décida de ne pas le faire.

Tohru :

_Aurait il veiller sur moi toute la nuit ?_

_S'inquiétait il ?_

_Je…_

Flash back :

_Ils ont pitiés, tu le savais!_

_Les pauvres sont tellement gentilles que leurs sourires n'évoquent que de la pitié et le tien du dégoût !_

_Sinon, comment pourraient-ils rester aussi près de toi ?!_

Tohru :

_Non !_

_Je ne veux pas le croire !_

_Je ne veux pas !_

Elle essaya de chassait ce souvenir mais d'un coup, sa gorge lui fit mal et elle du se la tenir.

Tohru :

_Laisser moi !_

_S'il vous plait, redonner la moi !_

_Juste pour lui dire que je…_

-K…Ky…

Flash Back :

_Toi tu veut juste te les appropriés_

_C'est logique de vouloir être avec la personne qu'on aime_

_Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste !_

_Je ne veux pas qu'on éloigne Kyo de moi !_

_Mais tu es seul ! _

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'être doux avec tout le monde._

-Ru….Tohru ?!

Elle ouvra les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était évanouie. Mais ce fut un court instant car Kyo avait entendue sa voix bien qu'il eu crut rêver.

-Tohru ça ne va pas ?

Elle fit semblant de venir se réveiller mais Kyo remarqua une petite larme en train de couler et la sécha avec un doigt.

-Tout à l'heure…ta voix.

Elle garda sa panique en elle et essaya calmement d'écrire

« Cauchemar/ ne t'en fait pas »

Le jeune homme s'en arrêta la lorsqu'il vit des sueur froide sur la jeune fille et ne pu insister plus longtemps.

-D'accord…..Je croit que tu peut te lever aujourd'hui, ne force pas et ne fait aucune tâche ménagère d'accord ?! Il la tapota la tête qu'elle hocha en souriant avec un teint rouge sur les joux.

Elle aperçut la casquette et la pointa du doigt pour qu'il la regarde. Celui-ci la vit mais son expression ne changea pas :

-C'est une veille casquette on dirait…

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille puis lui sourit

-Tu ferai mieux de te lever….et flâner comme d'habitude…

Le chat se leva et sorti sans dire un mot.

Tohru :

_Kyo…._

_Tu essayes encore de m'encourager ?_

_Je suis désolée…_

_Je te fais encore des ennuies…_

_Je ne suis qu'une lâche…_

Il referma la porte derrière lui et resta longtemps adossé dessus

Kyo :

_Que lui arrive t'elle _

_J'aimerai tant ne pas la perdre_

_Mais chaque jour elle s'éloigne de moi…_

_Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'elle a perdue la voix_

_Parce qu'elle ne veut plus rien me dire…_

_C'est encore de ma faute…_

_Mais…_

_Avant qu'elle ne me rejette complètement…_

_Je voudrai lui dire…_

_Avant…_

Tohru se leva et pris la casquette pour la serrer contre elle. Elle s'appuya contre la porte avec son dos

Tohru

_Ne serait-ce pas lui ?_

_Je n'en sais rien…_

_Pourtant…_

_Même si ce n'est pas lui…_

_De ma voix..._

_Je voudrais lui dire…_

_Avant…_

**Avant que cette personne me laisse seul…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Dans le manoir des Soma, Akito c'était réveillée en sursaut. Elle se tenait la tête et commença a casser tous ce qui était sur son chemin.

-Sale monstre !! Je ne te le pardonnerai pas ! Comment oses-tu !!

Kureno arrivât en trombe dans la chambre et vit que la jeune femme était complètement hors d'elle.

-Akito calme toi je t'en pris !

Elle se retourna alors et le fixa avec des yeux exorbitaient :

-Comment veut-tu que je sois calme ! Ce sale chat ! Comment ose t'il ressentir ça !! Il n'a pas le droit ! Absolument pas !

Dans la maison de Shigure, tout le monde était réveillé. Kyo parti faire un jogging histoire d'enlever ces sombre penser le temps de quelques minutes. Il était encore plus dans la confusion par rapport à la dernière fois et n'arrivait pas à les mettre de coté.

Kyo :

_L'heure approche_

_Et elle s'éloigne de moi_

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire_

_Mais cela va encore plus la dégoûter_

_Qu'un être comme moi puisse ressentir ce genre de chose…_

Shigure avait commandé quelque chose à manger et il s'attendait que se soit un traiteur qui vienne sonner la première fois. Mais ce fut Momiji, Haru, Kisa et Hiro qui se présentèrent devant la porte.

Il fut surpris puis sourit alors :

-Eh bien, c'est halloween aujourd'hui ! De si bonne heure en plus, désoler les enfant mais je n'ai pas prévue de bonbon !

-Arrête on vient pour voire Tohru ! Dit le lapin inquiet. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ! Tu ne lui a pas fait faire la cuisine hein !

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez à rester planter la, entrez donc !

-Tu as superbement évité de répondre. Remarqua Haru en entrant comme les autres qui se précipitèrent dans le salon.

-Moi ! Non bien sur que non !!

-Tohru !! Où es tu !! Cria Momiji assez fort pour que sa voie résonne à travers toute la maison.

-Elle ne pourra pas vous répondre, ni vous entendre d'ailleurs. Elle prend un bain.

-Avoue que t'est aller te rincer l'œil. Continua Haru.

-Mais ne restés pas planter la ! Installer vous donc en l'attendant !

Ils s'assèyèrent tous jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille arriva et tomba tellement elle fut surprise.

Ils se levèrent donc tous et se précipitèrent vers elles :

-Tohru sa va ?! Tu n'es pas blessé ? S'inquiéta Momiji.

-Fait attention grande sœur ! Dit Kisa inquiète aussi.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de tomber comme sa ? Demanda Haru.

-Comment peut tu être aussi bête pour tomber toute seul franchement…Ajouta Hiro.

Tohru les regardèrent tous et se mit à pleurer.

Tohru

_Merci !!!_

Le reste de la journée se passa joyeusement. Les visiteurs étaient restés et Yuki les avaient rejoins. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, se moquaient des un des autre sous le regard joyeux de Tohru.

Malgré ça, quelque fois ces pensées confuses remontées a la surface.

-Tohru ?

Elle sursauta et sourit à Momiji qui l'avait appelé.

-Ca ne va pas Tohru ? S'inquiétât t'il.

« Rien/ j'étais juste un peu ailleurs »

-J'ai eu peur. Reprit t'il souriant. Je croyais que tu allais nous quitter !

Elle lui rendit son sourire mais pensa autre chose

Tohru :

_Le pense t'il vraiment…_

_Est-ce qu'il penserait que se serait triste si je part…_

_Monsieur Aki…_

_Elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un poids pour eux…_

_Ce n'est peut-être pas totalement vrai…_

_Mais ce n'est pas totalement faux…_

On sonna à la porte et tout le monde se retourna. Shigure alla ouvrir et fit entrez Hatori.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Tu venais pour voir Tohru prendre son bain ? demanda l'acueillant.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour quelqu'un comme toi ? Soupira le nouvel arrivant. Je passe vite fait pour examiner Tohru.

-Vite fait ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle te fasse un massage ? Continua Shigure.

-Non, dit le médecin faisant comme si il n'avait rien entendu, il y a pas mal de grabuge au manoir. Je dois aussi amener Kyo là-bas.

Tout le monde fut surpris par la nouvelle mais Hatori n'en fit pas attention.

-Que se passe t'il avec Kyo ? demanda Shigure. C'est lui qui a provoqué le bazar ?

-Mais non, je ne peut pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant, mais Akito veut le voir.

-Il est parti depuis ce matin. Dit Shigure qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister pour l'instant.

-D'accord, je repasserait un autre jours alors pour l'emmener. Je sais qu'il ne voudra pas y aller de son plein gré…

Il ausculta Tohru et parti ensuite avec les autres visiteurs :

-Tu ne viendra pas aux lycée un ?demanda Momiji avant de partir.

« Je ne sait pas »

-Tu peux y aller mais je te le déconseille. Dit Hatori.

-Reste à a maison. Conseilla le lapin. On passera après les cours et on emmènera tes amies. Elles voudront aussi te voire.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête pour lui dire merci et tous les visiteurs partirent.

Plus tard, Kyo arriva et Tohru l'accueillit.

« Okaeri ! »

Celui-ci lui sourit et lui tapota la tête :

-Tadaima

Il venait de remarquer qu'une de ces perles c'était fissuré.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

A la vue de la perle, il essaya de se contrôler et de faire comme si il n'avait rien vu. Mais il était paniqué à l'idée que son bracelet puisse se casser.

Il monta tranquillement les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre mais Shigure l'appela :

-Kyo ! Hatori est venu et il veut que tu ailles au manoir. Mais comme tu es un jeune rebelle plein de colère il…

-D'accord

Cette réponse stupéfiât Tohru et Shigure qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

-Au alors le chat va décidemment obéir a son maître ! Se moqua l'écrivain en ayant repris de l'assurance. Il veut absolument son susucre !

Kyo ne répondit rien et regagna sa chambre sous le regard inquiet de Tohru.

Tohru :

_Que se passe t'il ?_

_Vont t'il déjà l'enfermer ?_

_Non c'est impossible !_

_L'année n'est pas encore finie !_

_Ils ne peuvent pas !_

_Ils n'ont pas le droit !_

Kyo était dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda la perle. Il n'y avait que celle la qui était fissuré.

Kyo :

_Ce n'est pas un hasard…_

_Le fait qu'elle soit fissurée…_

_Des choses vont changer_

_Le fait qu'il m'est appelé…_

_Le changement va bientôt ce faire…_

_Et je serai sûrement « là bas » plus tôt que prévue…_

Il compta les perles et se rendit compte qu'il y en avait 14

-Je m'en serais douté !

Kyo :

_Serait ce le nombre de jours qu'il me reste à vivre ici ?_

_Le nombre de jours pour rester près d'elle…_

_Il me le dira …_

On frappa à la porte quand il allait sortir. Il ouvrit et mis sa main gauche dans sa poche pour ne pas montrer le bracelet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tohru?

Elle avait encore l'air inquiète.

«Akito/sa ira?»

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il veux juste me voir c'est tout.

« La dernière fois/blesser ! »

-C'était rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas…

Je reviendrai…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Kyo avait un sourire un peu triste et Tohru un regard inquiet par les dernier mots qu'il avait prononcé. Ils savaient que les mots ne servaient à rien en ce moment bien que leur pensée était différentes, elles se ressemblées

Tohru :

_Tu reviendras vraiment ?!_

_Promet le moi !_

_Dit le moi !_

_Je ne veux pas…_

_Je ne pourrais pas vivre…_

_Sans toi._

Kyo :

_Ce que j'ai fait…_

_Ce qu'elle a enduré…_

_A cause de moi…_

_Tous ça sera fini…_

_Et j'aurai ce que je mérite…_

_Mais…_

_Etre éloigné de toi…_

_Est-ce que je le pourrai ?_

Le soir, Kyo était comme à son habitude sur le toit. Il réfléchissait de plus en plus et n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pleins de choses se sont passés en seulement deux jours. L'aphonie de Tohru, le bracelet semblant ce fissuré, la convocation d'Akito…Il se demanda se qui allait encore se passer… Si il se passera encore quelque chose après son enfermement.

Tohru était dans sa chambre. Elle se remit les idées en place en récapitulent ce qui c'était passé. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas parler, comment va se passer l'entretien de Kyo avec Akito, combien de temps reste t'il encore avant qu'il parte.

Le lendemain matin, Kyo s'appétait à partir pour le manoir quand il entendit un bruit de l'escalier. Il se retourna et vit Tohru, elle arrivait vers lui l'air inquiète.

Kyo lui sourit et la rassura :

-Ne fait pas cette tête, ce n'est qu'une petite discussion entre Akito et moi.

Elle eu un petit sourire et écrivit

« Iterashai ! »

Il sourit encore et lui répondit :

-Itekimas !

Au manoir, Akito était accoudée à la fenêtre, ces pensées étaient douloureuse et sombre bien que son visage était impassible voir calme. Une femme de service entra dans la pièce :

-Monsieur, Kyo est la.

L'homme soit disant se retourna et sourit :

-Faites le entrer voyons, on ne va pas laissez un pauvre monstre tous seul !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

La pièce d'Akito était très sombre, ce qui reflétant ainsi l'atmosphère noire de la salle. Kyo était debout, face à Akito qui le regardé d'un air mécontent :

-Kyo je croit que ça suffit, tu ne trouve pas ? dit-elle calmement

-De quoi tu parles ?

Elle lui pris le bras gauche violemment et lui montra son bracelet.

-Je parle de ça ! Et de ces perles ! S'énerva t'elle

Kyo resta un moment figé

Kyo :

_Comment a t'il su ?_

_Comment a-t-il fait pour le savoir ?_

-Je ne sait pas encore exactement ce qu'il c'est passé, continua t-elle, mais il es clair que je t'ai laissé trop longtemps dehors !

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! répliqua Kyo. L'année n'est pas terminée ! Il reste encore beaucoup de temps avant que…

Flash back :

_Un jour, je te battrai !! _

_Tu dis ça comme si c'était une obligation de le détester…_

_Tout le monde lui fait toujours confiance…_

_Tu as beaucoup de qualités ! _

_Je peux lire ta peur de savoir si oui ou non vous pourriez devenir amis_

_Sa ne fait rien si tu le détestes…_

-Avant que quoi ? Repris Akito. Il me semble que vous ne vous battez plus toi et Yuki. As-tu enfin abandonné ? Tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre qu'un monstre comme toi, le chat, ne peut pas vaincre la souris ! Comment fais tu pour être aussi bête ? A quoi t'accroches tu pour avoir des pensés aussi ridicules ? A mademoiselle « je suis muette » ?

Kyo senti sa colère monter

Il n'a pas le droit !

Il n'a pas le droit de se moquer d'elle !

-Oui j'ai appris ce qui lui était arrivée, dit la chef d'un ton faussement compatissant, c'est terrible vraiment… Dire que c'est à cause de toi ! Tu es vraiment un monstre pour la faire souffrir autant !

Le neko la regarda surpris. Il avait peur d'entendre ce qu'il se disait depuis le début.

-Eh oui mon pauvre monstre décidément tu est vraiment plus stupide que je le pensé ! La fois ou cette pauvre Tohru avait disparu, elle voulait fuir c'est évident ! Nous fuir nous qui sommes une famille maudite! Mais surtout fuir un certain monstre qui l'a dégoûter ! Je la comprends, comment vivre avec un monstre qui a tué sa propre mère ? Comment peux-tu encore vivre ? Combien de temps a-t-elle et va-t-elle endurée le fait d'être à tes cotés ! Toi un meurtrier !

Kyo baissa la tête. Il se plaqua les mains contre ces oreilles mais arrivait malgré lui a entendre ce que Akito lui disait :

-Arrête ! Ca suffit ! Cria t'il

-Tu ne peux pas me donner d'ordre ! Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ! Ton esprit n'est même pas assez intelligent pour assimiler ça ?!

-Sa va ! J'ai compris…Il laissa tomber ces main, la tête encore baissée. Il n'avait plus la volonté de résister.

-Enfin ! On va enfin pouvoir avoir une conversation ! dit-elle avec un sourire doucereux.

Bien, je pense que tu ne pourras tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ton bracelet se fissurant, notre cher Tohru perdant la voie, tous ceci m'amène a pensée que tu devrais être enfermer au plus vite ! Je suis obliger de prendre des mesures.

Kyo ne dit plus rien, ces pensées sombres avaient prix le dessus sur le petit espoir qu'il lui restait, cette petite fleur qui avait perdue ces pétales. Il cru que c'était a cause de son souffle qu'elle c'était pratiquement fané. Alors il ne pouvait que s'éloigner pour qu'elle repousse.

-Il y a 14 perles dans ton bracelet et une c'est légèrement fissuré. Récapitula Akito. Ces perles comme tu le sais sont fait d'os et de sang humain, ce qui les rend assez magique et très solide. Comme tu as pu le deviner, mais j'imagine que non vu ta bêtise, elles nous représente nous les 12, toi, plus moi. Pour que le bracelet se brise il faut que toutes les perles soient fissurées. Et tu sais que si jamais tu perdais ton bracelet, tu te montreras sous ta dégoûtante véritable apparence.

Quand 10 perles seront fissurés, tu devra rentrez au manoir et y être enfermer. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne vont pas tarder à ce brisées ! Cela prendra environs moins d'un mois voir 15 jours ! Le temps pour toi de faire tes adieux a la pauvre Tohru qui pourra enfin vivre librement !

Il eu un frisson à cette dernière phrase. Il ne savait plus comment réagir, se qu'elle disait, il ne savait pas si c'était vrai et si il pouvait le croire.

Kyo

_Je ne veux plus faire de mal_

_A qui que se soit_

_Et surtout pas à elle_

_Je veux faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse _

_Et qu'elle ne souffre plus d'être avec moi_

_A cause de moi_

_Même si je dois en mourir_

-Ton silence en dit long, remarqua Akito, tu veux peut-être être enfermé maintenant ? Ce ne sera pas plus mal ! La salle n'est pas occupé et va être libre jusqu'à ce que tu viennes !

Il ne répondit pas, il était resté debout, immobile sans que rien ne puisse le faire bouger.

-Tu vas pleurer ? Continua t'elle. Ou est ce que tu vas perdre la voie comme cette pauvre Tohru ?

C'est à ce moment la qu'il retrouva ces esprit, il se retourna brusquement et sorti sous le sourire satisfait d'Akito.

-A très bientôt ! Cria t-elle

Kyo

_Quand je reviendrai_

_Il n'aura plus rien à lui reprocher_

_Elle pourra vivre heureuse_

_Je serais seul_

_Et elle sera heureuse_

_Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Kyo rentré sans le savoir à la maison, il était encore perdu dans ces pensés, ces pensés sombres qui défilais dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus envie de les enlevées, il ne pouvait plus se battre, il n'avait plus la volonté de resté jusqu'à la fin de l'année près d'elle tellement il se sentait responsable de son aphonie.

Kyo :

_Il n'y a_

_Plus rien à faire_

_Je n'ai plus rien à faire_

_Je n'ai pas le droit_

_D'avoir envie de quoi que se soit_

_Je n'ai jamais eu le droit_

Dès qu'il fut a la porte, il repris ces esprits et était à moitié surpris d'être arriver. Il hésita un peu avant d'entrer.

Kyo :

_Comment je dois me comporter…_

_Maintenant…_

Flash back :

_-Fais comme tu le sens…_

_-Je la protègerai ! _

_Je le promets !_

_-N'oublie pas !_

Kyo :

_Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter plus longtemps…_

_Pardonne moi…._

_Je ne peux pas…_

Il entra et fut accueillit par Tohru qui avait un grand sourire

« Okaeri»

Il lui redit un sourire plus doux.

-Tadaima…

-Tu en as mis du temps !

Hiro venait d'apparaître devant la porte du salon suivit de Kisa.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous la toi ? demanda Kyo.

-J'accompagne Kisa imbécile ! Je ne vais quand même pas la laisser dans cette maison de barjo toute seule…

-Fait comme tu veux…

Kyo avait dit sa calmement voir tristement et se dirigea sans un mot vers sa chambre. Les trois restant s'attendant à avoir une réplique du Neko furent surpris par sa réaction et le suivirent des yeux. Hiro lui aussi fur surprit mais il eu un air inquiet qui ne lui ressembler pas.

Il commença à marmonner

-Cet imbécile…

Puis il se dirigea à grand pas dans la chambre de Kyo en disant à Tohru :

-Eh la pas-doué va faire à manger je meurt de faim !

Kyo rentra dans sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit. Il ne voulait rien faire et ne pensé a rien.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

-Eh toi ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-J'ai pas envie d'écouter des sarcasmes de gamins ! Répondit Kyo quand il reconnu la voix d'Hiro.

Celui-ci ouvri la porte quand même, son air allait de la colère à la détermination.

-On a des choses à dire. Déclara t'il avec le même air

-A ouai ?! Ben moi j'vois pas quoi !

Il s'était assis sur son lit et ne voulait pas regarder le garçon dans les yeux.

-Tu te rends compte que Tohru a perdu la voix ! Et toi tu restes ici à ne vouloir rien faire !

-Je ne voit pas se que je pourrais faire ! Répliqua le Neko.

-Alors tu préfère t'écarter c'est ça ?! Tu vas fuir lâchement ?!

Kyo fut surpris de sa réaction. Cette fois c'était Hiro qui ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'ai fait exactement comme toi. Raconta Hiro. Ces gestes lâches que je regrette encore. Je me suis dit que c'était ma faute si Kisa fut blessé par Akito. Alors je me suis éloigné et ça c'est empiré…

Il y eu un silence pesant ou les deux garçon avait le tête baisser.

-Elle à perdue la voix et je continué a ne rien faire… Pire, je m'éloigné encore plus…Fuir encore et encore, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la protéger. Alors je n'ai tout simplement rien fait… Puis j'ai su que tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était être près d'elle, à ces coté, tout simplement…

-Pourquoi…tu me parles de ça…Demanda Kyo qui le savait mais qui ne voulez pas l'admettre.

-Tohru va très mal…Avant tu t'en rendais compte tout de suite et d'un coup tu ne le vois plus… Ou tu ne veux plus le voir…Elle à perdu la voix et Kisa s'inquiète. Elle devient malheureuse aussi et c'est pour ça que je viens te voir !

-Tu croit que je ne sait pas que c'est de ma faute ! S'emporta Kyo.

Il s'était levé et tout deux se regardait dans les yeux.

-Tous ça je le sais très bien ! Si elle a perdue la voix, c'est à cause de moi, tu ne m'apprends rien ! Je ne peux rien faire ! Si je m'approche encore d'elle ça va s'empirer ! Ca a toujours été comme ça !

Il avait crié, mais ce n'était pas que pour Hiro. C'était surtout pour lui, il avait besoin que ces mots sortent. Et Hiro l'avait également compris.

-Je ne parle pas de « la faute à qui ». Dit-il. Je ne te parle pas du passé. Je te parle de maintenant et de plus tard. Tu vas rester comme ça combien de temps ? Jusqu'à « la fin » ? Mais ce sera quand ? Quand tu seras enfermé ou quand elle perdra définitivement la voix ?

Le garçon ouvrit la porte sans rien dire :

-Ne reste pas planté la…Va la où on a besoin de toi…Reste auprès d'elle, elle en à besoin…Ne commet pas mes propres erreurs…

Il referma la porte laissant Kyo seul dans l'obscurité. Il se remit à penser à des choses qu'il avait ignorées. Puis il dit :

-L'imbécile !

Il se leva et sorti de sa chambre obscure sans se rendre compte qu'une autre chose c'était envolé.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14:

-Ne t'inquiète pas ils vont bien.

Kisa avait coupé la rêverie de Tohru qui était inquiète pour les deux garçons. Elles étaient restées sans rien dire à regarder Mogueta à la télévision. Tohru eu un mouvement de panique et le nia en faisant non de la tête ce qui fit rire Kisa.

A ce moment Hiro arriva avec un air indifférent.

-Hiro qu'est ce que tu es allé faire ? demanda la petite fille

Il réfléchit un peu et eu un léger regard sur Tohru qui avait aussi un air interrogateur.

-Rien de spécial…Dit j't'avais dit de nous faire à manger j'ai trop faim ! C'est quoi cette manière d'accueillir des personnes ?! Y'a rien à bouffé, même pas des gâteaux, ça donne envie de venir !

Tohru fut encore surprise et se dirigea tous de suite à la cuisine

-Hiro tu ne devrais pas forcé grande soeur comme ça... répliqua Kisa

-Quoi elle as besoin de bouger pour être en forme non? Si elle ne fait rien elle va se ramolir et devenir encore plus bête que maintenant!

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi toi!

Les enfants se retournèrent et virent Kyo à l'entrer du salon. Tohru elle aussi sortit de la cuisine pour le voir et parut surprise.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a, je veux simplement que Tohru ne deviennent pas comme toi a rien faire dans une maison. Explica le garçon sur un ton de défit

-Je pense qu'elle devra se passé de tes commentaires. Répondit-il sur même ton.

-Depuis quand te met tu à réfléchir? Sa ne te réussi pas didonc...

-Sa n'a pas l'air non plus de te rendre moin chiant...

Il continuèrent leurs disputes sous le regards des deux jeunes filles souriantes. Kisa rejoignit Tohru et lui proposa de l'aidé à faire la cuisine pour les laissé seuls et elle accepta.

Le soleil se coucha et les deux enfants durent partir. Une fois l'étreignement habituelles des deux filles terminé Kisa fit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Elle tendit sa main à Kyo pour faire une poigné de main maladroite. Il eut un petit sourir et la serra maladroitement. Il sentit également un bout de papier glissé dans sa main. Kisa sourit sous l'air un peu surprit de Kyo et parti vite fait avec Hiro.

Plus tard, quand Kyo fut seul, il défroissa le papier et lut le mot écrit: « Une voix revient quand on l'apelle de tout son coeur... » Il sourit et déchira le papier pour le jeter dans la poubelle. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus...Mais ce sourir lui couta quelque chose.

La nuit été étoilée et comme à son habitude, Kyo ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait remarqué que 2 perles c'étaient fissuré il y a peu de temps. Il n'avait plus la force d'être paniqué ou révolté. Il été triste et à moitié désespéré à moitier heureux.

Kyo:

_Ca va enfin prendre fin..._

_Tout ceci va prendre..._

_Ce n'est pas une bonne chose por moi..._

_Mais pour elle certainement..._

Flash back:

_Moi ça me dérangerait!_

_Je ne veux pas..._

_ça._

Il y eu un bruit en bas qui perturbas les pensées de Kyo. Quelqu'un montait sur le toît et ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne. Le tête de Tohru sorti timidement.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a? Demanda Kyo. Tu peut venir si tu veux.

Elle sourit joyeusement et s'assit a côté du chat en gardant timidement quelque distance.

-Pourquoi es-tu venus?

Elle dessina une étoile sur son taleau. Il sourit

-Je vois, c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui on les voit bien...

Elle eu un doux sourire puis elle dessina énergiquement une étoile fillante.

-Ca va être dur d'en voir mais pourquoi pas. il rigolat. Je pourait t'aidé a réaliser ta mission.

Elle rigolat à son ton et fit un signe de salut militaire.

Il passèrent la soiré à regardé les étoiles. Tohru dessinait des constellation immaginaire qu'elle voyait et ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Mais un moment Tohru replongea dans ces pensées

Flash back:

_Regarde! Dans le ciel!_

_Il y a une jolie étoile filante!!_

_Merci, d'accepter à chaque fois..._

_De m'écouter..._

_Pourquoi est-ce que..._

_Tu as l'air si mélancolique?_

Tohru:

_Etait il sincèrent quand il m'a remercié..._

_Etais je vraiment utile à ce moment?_

-Eh, si tu es dans les étoiles tu en verra peut être plus mais reste quand même sur Terre! Kyo tapoter la tête de Tohru gentillement pour l'enlever de sa sombre rêverie se qui l'a surpris.

« Désoler! »

-Ce n'est pas grave mais si tu es fatigué tu ferai mieu d'aller te couché non?

Elle fit non de la tête et se tapa le torse pour montrer qu'elle été en forme. Il sourit maladroitement et son oeil fut attiré par quelque chose dans le ciel.

-Regarde je croit que l'on a trouvé...

Elle tourna la tête vers le ciel et vit des dizaines d'étoiles arrivés les uns après les autres. Ce specacle l'émerveilla et elle se mit à les montrer un par un à Kyo.

Il rigola

-C'est bon je les vois! On dirait que sa t'a donné de l'énergie de les voirs!

Elle souriat et ils regardèrent le reste des étoiles paisiblement sans rien penser. C'était l'un des rares moment de paix depuis le début des événement et il voulut qu'il durent aussi longtemp que possible. Soudain il senti la tête de Tohru se posé sur son épaule.

-Qu..Qu'est ce que...Béguailla t'il en devenant rouge

Tohru c'était endormie profondément avec un doux sourir.

Le nuit été étoilée et les pensés n'était tournées que vers un seul sentiment. Kyo se raprocha timidement pour que la tête de Tohru ne tombe pas et se mit à regardé le ciel sans se rendre compte que sa tête s'apuyer doucement sur celle de la jeune fille.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15:

Le jour se levait et les deux jeunes avaient quasiment passé une nuit blanche. Personne ne les réveilla donc parce qu'on ne voulait pas dérangé l'un, et l'autre se seré mis en colère pour ça. Ils se levèrent donc tard dans la matinée. L'un paniquée de n'avoir pas fait le petit déjeuné, l'autre encore endormie et voulant boire du lait.

On sonna à la porte et Yuki alla répondre.

-Tien qu'est ce que vous faite la?

-On voulait voir si de l'herbe poussait dans ton salon...Répondit Haru d'un ton de conversation.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-On est venu voir Tohru qu'est ce que tu croit! Tu compte nous faire attendre combien de temps sur le pallier?! S'impatienta Arisa.

Toute une troupe se trouvé à l'entrer. Elle se composé de Arisa, Saki, Haru et Momiji.

-On est venu avant midi pour manger ici...dit Haru

-Je m'en serait douté...remarqua le rat.

Quand Tohru arriva pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants, les deux visiteuses se précipitèrent sur elles et la serrèrent très fort. Elle en eu les larmes aux yeux.

-On se fesait trop de soucie pour toi tu sait? Dit Uo

-Que de larme, moi aussi je veux être serré dans vos bras! Déclara Shigure.

-Non toi tu reste dans ton coin et tu ne bouge pas! Ordonnèrent en coeur Yuki, Kyo, Hana et Uo

-Ou peut-être voudrais vous goutez à la mort une fois...Menaça Hana.

Ils se mirent tous à cuisiné à l'exepter de Shiguré qui fut complètement viré après quelque blague de mauvais goût et Kyo qui n'avait pas envie.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur malgré les plats qu'avaient grillé Yuki et les goût bizard qu'avait ajouté Momiji.

-J'avais pensé que sa aller être meilleur avec plus de gingembre! Et puis Haru m'aprouvé alors...

-Peut-être mais que dans du boeuf! Répliqua Kyo. On ne le coupe pas pour le faire cuire avec le riz!

-Puisque tes si malin t'avait qu'à nous aidé... Rétorqua Yuki

-Oh toi monsieur qu'a cramé le poisson tu l'écrase!

-Alors mange un peu de poireau c'est Tohru qui l'à fait en pensant à toi... Dit Haru calmement.

Tohru paniqua et fit non de la tête en débatant des main.

-Tohru si tu veux qu'il s'asphixie je peut m'en occupé. Remarqua Hana.

Ils passèrent ensuite la journée ensemble encore à parler de tous et de rien. Tohru souriait de toute ces dents. Kyo lui, resté sans trop rien dire et jetez des coup d'oeil à sa protégé.

Un moment il s'écarta du groupe pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Kyo

_Si ça continue_

_En moin d'une semaine je serai la bas_

_Une semaine pour..._

-Tu veux te suicidé en te noyant dans l'eau?

Haru était adossé à l'entré de la salle de bain.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore?!

-Tu sait, il y a pas mal de bruit aux manoir...Te concernant.

-Bah ça te concerne pas en tous cas. Répondit le chat d'un air sombre.

-C'est pour bientôt apparement...

Il y eut un silence lourd puis Haru continua

-Tu n'as pa l'intention de lui dire c'est ça.

-Je t'ai dit que ça te concerne pas! S'énerva t'il.

-Tu as pensé a ce qu'elle ressentira quand elle sera seulle?

Un autre silence se fit coupé encore par Haru

-Tu veux la protégé comme ça? En t'éloignant d'elle?

Flash back:

_Ne t'approche pas de moi!_

_Quel beau rêve..._

_Ne me touche pas non plus!_

_C'est dur de protégé quelqu'un..._

_Je suis rentré!_

-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous a me faire la moral un par un!

-Le moment approche et tu fais de moins en moins de chose...

-Je ne peux absolument rien fair!

-Ou tu ne veux...

-Je ne lui ai apporté que des ennuies tes aveugles? Elle est aphone a cause de qui a ton avi? Qui peut la rendre commme ça?!

-Dieu?

Kyo resta figé. Haru l'avait dis comme à son habitude sans trop réfléchir mais... Il n'avait pas pensé a cette éventuallité.

Kyo:

_Elle avait des courses à faire..._

_Si tard..._

_Elle n'a rien ramenée..._

_Elle était comme traumatisé..._

_On lui a fait quelque chose..._

_Pas physique mais sont mentale en a été affecté..._

_C'est peut être ma faute..._

_C'est peut être quelqu'un qui lui a fait croire des choses..._

_Elle est si naïve..._

_Il ny à qu'une personne pour faire ça!_

-Protège la... Pour toi, pour elle et pour les autres...

Haru s'en alla laissant kyo dans ces nouvelles pensées

_Akito! _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16:

Flash Back:

_Dire que c'est à cause de toi ! _

_Tu es vraiment un monstre pour la faire souffrir autant !_

_Nous fuir nous qui sommes une famille maudite! _

_Mais surtout fuir un certain monstre qui l'a dégoûter!_

_Arrête! Ca suffit! _

Kyo:

_Il n'a pas arrêter de joué avec nous..._

_Depuis le début..._

_Il a très bien pu faire croire à Tohru n'importe quoi..._

_Je me racroche peut-être trop à cette possibilité..._

_Mais sinon..._

Flash Back:

_Toi un meurtrier !_

Kyo:

_Ca n'empêchera pas que je lui ferai encore du mal la prochaine fois..._

_Je ne peut absolument rien faire..._

_Dans les deux cas..._

-T'as fini de rêvassé?! Cria Uo

-T'es pas obligé de gueuler!

-Je croit que si justement! Je vous préviens que si le cas de Tohru s'agrave à cause de l'un d'entre vous sa ira très mal.

-Voir mortel...ajouta Hana

-Je croit qu'on a compri ça dès le départ. Rassura Yuki

-Alors je compte sur vous!

La tornade de la journée partie en même temps et laissa la maison à nouveau calme.

Le dîner se passa calmement comme à l'habituel avec divers dérapage. Mais au lieu de jetez des coup d'oeil protecteur, c'était des regards inquiets.

Kyo:

_Si je lui demande..._

_Elle va me mentir et se mettre dans tous ces états..._

_Et elle finira par ce sentir mal à l'aise..._

_Je ne peut pas lui fair endurer ça..._

_Après tous ce que j'ai fait..._

_Je voudrait quand même le lui dire... _

_Mais ça agraverai sans doute son cas.._

La nuit été douce et cette fois-ci tous le monde était dans sa chambre respectif. Tohru n'était pas encore endormie. Elle repensé à ce qu'Haru lui avait dit avant de partir.

Flash Back:

_Dépèche toi._

Tohru:

_Je me pose peut-être trop de question_

_Ces temps-ci je ne sais plus où j'en suis..._

_Mais..._

_Il me l'a dit alors que je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait..._

_Pourquoi ça me revient en mémoire..._

_Ce mot..._

-Tu le sait non?

Elle se retourna et se rendit compte qu'elle été dans une pièce blanche mais pas trop lumineuse. Elle vit un miroir, mais qui ne la reflété pas exactement. Elle été surprise et vêtu de blanc alors que son reflet avait un regard triste est été habillé en rouge.

-Savoir quoi?! Demanda t'elle paniqué sans savoir pourquoi.

-Il faut te dépécher, sinon, tu sera pire qu'en retard. Il sera trop tard...

-Trop tard pourquoi?! Répond moi s'il te plait! Elle prit le miroir par les mains l'implorants.

-Ton corp veut le savoir et ton coeur le sait. Qu'est ce qui te retient? Qui es tu?

-Moi je suis... Elle se figea. Ces mains suplier encore le miroir alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Ces membres bougeais tout seul. Son reflet la regardait tristement, ces yeux voulait qu'elle donne une réponse.

-Si tu ne te dépèche pas alors je me briserai... Je lui appartient mais si tu n'est pas la cela ne sert à rien. Le corp ne demande plus que ça. C'est pour ça qu'il faut te dépécher.

-Lui...Le coeur...Le corps...Je suis...Des larmes se mirent à couler d'elle même. **L'âme**.

Le reflet du miroir se troubla et Kyo aparut à l'interrieur.

Une voie résonna. C'était celle de Tohru quand elle été dans le miroir.

-Je suis le coeur, le sentiment, le reflet d'une émotion sur une personne. Cette image et le sentiment le plus fort en toi. Le corps, le désire, l'envie de serrer une personne dans ces bras ou bien de le rejeté se traduit par lui, il dirige une grande partie de l'instinc. L'âme, la pensée, le jugement, elle juge une chose bonne, ou mauvaise, c'est elle qui doute, qui a confiance, qui oublie ou se remémore, elle peut altéré le coeur car elle est plus forte, on l'a considère souvent comme égoiste c'est pour sa qu'on la refoule car il est vue comme néfaste. Elle a un contrôle presque total sur le corps, il obéi même si le coeur ni est pas. Mais parfois...

Le reflet se change encore mais c'est Torhu en robe qui apparaît

-Moi ça me dérangerait!Je ne veux pas...ça. Et la voix résonna.

-Je peut l'emporter quand tu as des moments de faiblesse.

Le reflet se retransforma en Tohru vêtu de rouge

-Moi je ne suis dirigé que vers lui, partout ou je vais, je le retrouve à chaque fois. Elle, ne veut qu'une seulle chose, être auprès de lui, à chaque instant. Toi, tu cache ce que tu pense, en pensant aux autres.

Le reflet se change en Hana qui dit:

-Tu continue à absorber les sentiments des autres... Je craint qu'un jours tous ces sentiments ne finissent par t'écraser.

Le reflet redevint Tohru.

-Tu continue à vouloir tous résoudre, avant de t'occuper du plus important qui est en moi et que tu ne voulais pas voir avant.

-Non! C'est faux! Je veux le libéré de la malédiction pour qu'il soit heureux!

-Qu'est ce cela t'aportera?

-Je serait heureuse pour...

Elle se figea encore.

-Cela ne changera rien ni aux corps, ni a moi...Et toi?

-**Ca ne changera rien** au fait que je veux qu'il me sert dans ces bras, qu'il me dise ce que je veux entendre par dessus tout, que je veux qu'il sache que je lui appartient...

-Les jours sont compté, il est bientôt trop tard...

-Quoi? Non il me reste encore beaucoup de temps avant la fin de l'année!

-Hélas j'en ai la certitude, tu doit vite venir à moi. Le corps ne peut âgir sans le coeur et l'âme en même temps cette fois... Ta voix dépend de toi...

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors?!

-Ecoute moi..

elle entendit sa voix résonné dans toute la pièce.

« Kyo...KYO...KyO...kyo...» A mesure que la voix s'intensifier le reflet sortait du miroir...

Mais soudain une voix vint couvrire le reste.

-Ils ont pitié, tu le savais!

-Non!

Le miroir se fissura et Tohru se recroquevilla comme pour ce protégé.

Le reflet rentra dans le miroir puis dit

-Tohru reprend toi s'il te plait! Je ne peux rien fair si tu ne m'écoute pas! Ne te laisse pas aveuglé par toi même. Accepte les sentiments qui peuvent te paraître mauvais...

-Je n'y arrive pas...

-Laisse moi contrôler ton corps alors...

Elles fermèrent leurs yeux et soudain. Les deux tendirent leur main. Tohru sentit une goutte d'eau sur sa main qu'elle ne vit pas. Puis une chaleur enveloppa sa main,elle été douce et innocente, elle caréssé la main de Tohru de manière confuse et d'autre goutte si mirent.

-**Kisa.**...

-On l'a aidé à surmonter ce que nous sommes en train de vivre...Elle nous en a été reconnaissante et n'a pas arrêter de nous le montrer depuis ce jour...

-Des larmes recommencèrent à tomber dans les yeux de Tohru.

Elle sentit que quelqu'un lui tenait les deux bras doucement et tremblé un peu. Une tête qu'elle ne vit pas se posa sur son torse, et des larmes coulèrent encore. Une même chaleur l'enveloppa sans qu'elle ne comprenne trop. Mais elle sentit de la sincérité...

-**Yuki**...

-Lui aussi nous en a été reconnaissant, il éprouve extrèmement de douceur pour nous...

-Comment tu peut en être sur?

-Je ne peux peut-être pas le controler, mais je suis lier comme toi au corp, il me transmet des message venant du corps d'une autre personne. C'est quand le coeur y est que le sentiment est très fort en moi comme pour...

Elle se sentit enlacer par une personne invisible, sa tête été tiré sur la nuque de la personne qui la serra fort contre elle. Elle en pleura

-**Kyo**...

-Son corps, son coeur et son âme été présent, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus. Ton corps c'est laissé faire car je le savais et j'éprouvé la même chose. Mais toi... Tu ne voulais pas encore l'admettre, rien été clair pour toi..jusqu'a ce moment.

Le corps de Tohru se laissa tomber et et vit distinctement un drap. On l'enlacé encore, mais cette fois le sentiment résonna plus fort.

-**Kyo... Je...**

-Cette fois tous été en union. Les corps, les coeurs et les âmes s'attiraient et voulurent la même chose.

Le drap devint noir et la personne disparue.

-Mais ce lien qui est désormais fragile été encore très présent à ce moment...Tous avait un lien qui les empêché d'être parfaitement eux même...Mais malgré tout, ils éprouvent tous une douceur pour nous...

Le miroir se répara et elles fermèrent une nouvelle fois leurs yeux.

Quand elle les réouvrit, Tohru vit encore une partie de sa tête dans le miroir.

-Il y a encore des choses a faire avant que je ne viennent complètement...Et que le corps puisse agir...

-Qu'est ce que je doit faire?!

-Savoir...Savoir ce qu'il à enterré mais qui se ressent parfois...

Tout devint noir mais elle ne paru pas angoissé. Elle se sentait paisible et reposé. Elle entendit qui murmurer.

**-Excuse moi Tohru...**

Elle ne compenait pas..

-Quand est ce que...

Tout redevin commme avant.

-Trouve vite ou il sera trop tard et tu ne pouras plus rien faire...

-Non...non je ...**Ne part pas!**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Kyo figée s'aprété a sortir.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17:

La nuit été douce et cette fois-ci tous le monde était dans sa chambre respectif.

Mais Kyo ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Encore une perle de fissuré. Si ça continué il partirai le lendemain. Les choses allaient trop vite à son goût.

Kyo:

_Je n'aurais pas le temps..._

_De lui demander..._

_De m'excusé..._

_De lui dire..._

Il se releva brusquement et secoua sa tête.

-Ah! C'est pas le moment!

Kyo:

_Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le dire..._

_Peut être avant de partir à l'extrème limite..._

_Je dois tout d'abord..._

_Lui montrer qui je suis vraiment..._

_Ce qu'il y a vraiment dans mon_

-**Âme**

Kyo fut troublé, il avait cru entendre la voix de Tohru à l'instant.

Kyo:

_Je rêve la?_

_Je me met à entendre sa voix maintenant_

_A moins que c'était vraiment elle..._

_Non c'est impossible..._

_Elle dort en ce moment..._

_Si elle parlait pendant qu'elle dormais ça se saurai non?! Les dernière nuits j'était..._

_La..._

_Sa veux dire qu'elle ne veut vraiment plus..._

_Etre avec moi..._

-**Ca ne changera rien.**..

Il se leva brusquement de son lit et sorti de sa chambre.

Kyo:

_C'était sa voix je n'ai pas rêvé..._

_Pourquoi je vais la voir?_

_Je ferait mieu de la laissé dormir tranquillement!_

_Pourquoi j'y vais?!_

_Pourquoi je suis toujours obligé de faire des choses qui va la rendre malheureuse!_

Il été devant la porte de Tohru sans trop savoir comment il a fait. Il entendit Tohru murmuré

-**Kisa...**

Flash Back:

_Je croîs qu'il faut que tu veilles sur elle_

Il ouvrit la porte doucement s'aprocha de la fille. Il vit des larmes séchés mais son visage été devenu paisible.

Kyo:

_Je croit que je me fait trop de film..._

_Je suis soit en train de rêvé..._

_Soit j'ai des hallucinations..._

_Je ferai mieu de..._

-**Yuki...**

Flash Back:

_Tout ce qui me restait de lui c'était sa casquette..._

_« Et quelques années plus tars les deux enfants se rencontrèrent à nouveau et... »_

Kyo eu un sourir triste et se dirigea vers la sortie:

_C'est bien..._

_Encore une fois il à « gagné »..._

_Je ferai mieu maintenant de..._

-**Kyo...**

Il se retourna croyant qu'elle s'était réveillé mais elle dormais encore. Pire elle pleuré en dormant. Kyo serra les dents.

Kyo:

_Merde même quand elle dort..._

_J'arrive à la rendre triste..._

_Il faut que je m'en aille le plus vite d'ici..._

**Kyo...Je**

Il s'aprocha doucement de Tohru, le visage triste et les points serré il tremblait.

Kyo:

_J'ai compris Tohru..._

_Je ne t'embêterai plus_

_Tu ne soufrira plus..._

_Encore une fois..._

-**Excuse moi Tohru...**

Il se retourna et se hata d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

-**Ne part pas!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18:

Les deux personnes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Kyo était dans l'incompréension total et Tohru, après un silence pesant, recommença à pleurer.

-S...s'il te plait...

-Qu'est ce...

-Reste..Je t'en pris...

Elle tendit la main comme pour l'ateindre en baissant la tête.

Il serra les dents de toute ces force et détourna son regard

Kyo:

_Qu'est ce que tu attend de moi..._

_Je ne comprend pas.._

_Je t'en pris dis le moi.._

_Si tu savais..._

_Tu..._

-Ne...part pas...

Elle sanglotait toujours avec sa main tendu vers lui qui perdait de la force.

Flash Back:

_A partir de maintenan il sera moin seul_

_Tu compte resté toute ta vie..._

_Dans ce sinistre château..._

_Et alors qui est ce que ça dérangerai?_

Kyo s'aprocha d'elle en hésitant, entrelaçat doucement les doigts de sa main avec ceux de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

-Je...ne veut pas...sanglotat t'elle la tête toujours baissé.

-Je ne comprend plus rien...Je n'y arrive plus...

Tohru:

_Ne t'en vas pas..._

_J'ai trop besoin de toi..._

_Que tu sois la..._

-A mes côté...

-C'est... ce que tu veux...?

Elle aquiesca de la tête. Alors il colla sont front contre le sien et serra un peu sa main.

-Alors... je continurai d'être la ce soir...

Kyo:

_Sa n'a rien à voir..._

_Elle ne veut pas être seul ce soir..._

_C'est tout..._

_Elle dirait surement la même chose pour n'importe qui d'autre..._

_Peut-être parcequ'elle pense a Yuki..._

Tohru:

_Non je ne veux pas..._

_Pas que ce soir..._

_Tous les autres soir..._

_Tous les autres jours..._

_Tous les autres moments..._

_Je veux que tu soit la..._

_A me réconforter..._

_A me sourire..._

_A me parler..._

Flash back:

_Si tu te plaignais tous les jours, ça m'énerverait_

_Mais toi_

_Tu as bien les droit de te plaindre..._

_Et d'exiger quelques petites choses... _

_Accepte les sentiments qui peuvent te paraître mauvais... _

-Merci...

Tohru:

_Je n'arriverai plus a dire autre chose..._

_Mes mots ne sorte plus..._

_Je suis tellement désespérée..._

_Si seulement il savait..._

_Si seulement je pouvai lui dire..._

-Ne te force plus maintenant...Ralonge toi et dors...

Elle aquiesca encore en sanglotan et s'allongea sous le visage troublé de Kyo. Elle ferma doucement les yeux en serrant encore une main de Kyo dans une des siennes.

Kyo:

_Je ne vais penser a rien..._

_Je ne peux pas fair d'erreur_

_Je n'ai pas le droit..._

_Je ne peut plus croire ni espéré..._

-Sa ira mieux demain... Ne t'inquiète pas...

Elle aquièsca encore avant de sendormir. Kyo reprit doucement sa main et la regarda.

Kyo:

_Demain on aura qu'à tout oublier..._

_Faire comme si de rien n'était.._

_Le fait qu'elle s'est remis a parler est encourageant_

_Sa voix reviendra bientot..._

_Et d'ici la..._

Il s'endormit a son tour encore agenouiller la tête sur le lit de Tohru. Il se réveilla a la première lueur du soleil pour regagner sa chambre espérant que Tohru prenne tout les évenement pour un rêve...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19:

Le jour se levé doucement. Tohru se réveilla lentement puis se releva brusquement. Elle regarda autour mais Kyo n'était pas la.

Tohru:

_Tous ça..._

_N'était qu'un rêve...?_

_Non c'est impossible..._

_J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il l'entende..._

_Mes mots..._

_Tout..._

_Je ne veut pas croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve..._

Elle descendit dans le salon et regarda autour d'elle. Yuki était en train de regardé la TV et Shigure lisait le journal.

-Ah bonjour Tohru! Fit Yuki souriant lorsqu'il l'aperçut

-Comment se sens ma futur femme?! Ajouta Shigure avant que Yuki ne le frappe a la tête. Tohru sourit gêner et esseya de dire bonjour. Aucun son ne sorti comme à l'habitude. Il y eu un petit silence puis Tohru sourit tristement puis se courba pour dire bonjour. Les deux hommes sourirent. Elle regarda encore tout autour avec des yeux troublé. Yuki le remarqua puis dit:

-Kyo n'est pas la... Ce stupide chat est partit tôt pour fair son joging...

Elle sourit encore un peu troublé pour le remercier.

-Au fait, ajouta t'il, Haru m'a dit que Rin aussi s'inquiété pour toi...Tu devrais peut être passé au Dôjo pour la rassuré.

-Oui très bonne idée! Aquiesca l'écrivain. Demande à Kyo de t'acompagné avec un peu de chance, une bande de Yakuza poura le raqueté!

-Qui va être raqueté?

Kyo venait d'aparaitre encore un peu en sueur. Il était derrière Tohru à l'entré du salon.

-Tadaima Kyo-chan! S'exclama Shigure comme si de rien n'était.

-Arrête de balancé ce genre de débilité! On dirait une gamine de 9 ans!

-Bouh tu es méchant! Je vais le dire à ma mère!

-Ah! Tu m'énerve dès le matin! Je peut pas avoir un semblant de tranquillité?!

Il se retourna énervé et s'en alla dans sa chambre sans que Tohru ne puisse l'arrêter.

En vérité, Kyo voulait faire son possible pour ne pas croisé le regard de Tohru. Il voulait lui fair croire qu'elle avait rêver. Il voulait même le croire lui même. Il s'assit dans un coin de sa chambre, ne voulant pensé a rien.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit a la volé et Yuki entra en colère. Kyo resta impassible.

-Qu'est ce que t'as? Demanda la souris.

-Quoi...?

-Je te demande qu'est ce qui te prend d'ignoré Tohru!

-De quoi tu parle?

-Tu m'as très bien compris! Tu sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas en forme et tu continue a faire ton imbécile!

-Je fais ce que j'veux et sa te concerne pas!

-Justement si! Depuis ce matin, Tohru et bizard et je suis sur que tu es la cause de tout sa!

-J'ai rien a voir avec sa Sherlock! Comment j'aurais pu faire quelque chose alors que j'était même pas la!

-J'en sait rien mais je suis sur que tu es concerné!

-Et au lieu de me cermoner pourquoi t'irais pas la réconforté ou un truc de s'genre?!

-Ce n'est pas a moi de le faire!

-A qui ce serait alors?! A une personne insignifiante qui détruit tous ce qu'il touche ou a un type qui est admiré de tous le monde et que tout le monde envie?!

-La question n'est pas la c'est...!

-Tu as tous ce que tu veux d'un simple claquement de doigt, moi on me prend tout! Je ne voit toujours pas pourquoi tu continue tes cermons alors que tu ne sait rien du tout! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper d'elle au lieu de m'humilier encore une fois!

-Tu as abandonner?

-Sa t'arrange avoue!

-Tu vas l'abandonner?

-Je vais plutot l'épargné!

-Mais quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de dire des imbécillité pareil!

Yuki lui donna un coup de poing qui le fit valser un peu plus loin.

-Toi non plus tu ne sait rien de moi je te signale! Tu ne sait rien de tout, tu n'arête pas de fuir cherchant la facilité. Continua la sourit.

-Ne vas pas t'y mettre avec ta morale a deux balles!

-Je m'y met si je veux! Si sa ne tenais qu'a moi j'irais la consoller! Mais je ne peux rien faire et sa m'énerve!

-Qu'est ce que tas encore?!

-Tu as des choses que je n'ai pas et inversement! Je ne peux pas la réconforter comme toi, la faire sourire comme tu le fait et je ne pourait jamais!

-Arrête sa suffit!

-J'arrête si je veux! Et la je veux qu'elle retrouve sa voix! Et sa non plus je ne peux pas le faire!

-Est qu'est ce que je peux faire de plus que toi alors?!

-N'abandonne pas! C'est tous ce que je te demande! Tu lui dois bien sa...

-Sa y'est t'as finis...?

-Ouai...

Il sortit puis lui dit avant de refermer la porte:

-Tohru va au dôjo aujourd'hui...accompagne la...

-Je ne reçoit d'ordre de personne...

Yuki descendit et vit que Tohru s'aprété a monté pour aller voir ce qui c'était passer. Il lui sourit:

-Ne t'inquiète pas je lui ai demandé de t'accompagner au dôjo et il a accepter avec joix. Tu veux que je t'aide à faire la cuisine ou tu veux qu'on apelle le traiteur?

Tohru encore perplexe écrivit vite fait « cuisine »sur son petit tableau en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourir puis l'entraina dans la cuisine.

Le repas se déroula sans un bruit ce qui était vraiment inhabituel.Après avoir mangé, Tohru alla se préparer pour allé au dôjo. Lorsqu'elle déscendit, elle vit avec surprise que Kyo l'atendais à l'entré devant la porte les mains dans les poches.

-T'es prêtes ont peux y aller?

Elle se précipita devant lui pour mettre ces chaussures et tous deux partirent.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20:

Le trajet se passa lentement. Une étrange tension c'était formé et personne ne voulait adressé la parole a l'autre.

Tohru:

_Je ne peut pas lui demander sa..._

_Il va me prendre pour une folle_

_Il va croire que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un soit à coté de moi quand je dort_

-Tu as bien dormi hier?

Tohru tourna brusquement la tête vers Kyo qui l'a regardé d'un air mpassible.

Tohru:

_Oui j'ai du rêver..._

_Je suis trop bête..._

_Penser qu'il acepterai mes caprices..._

Elle sourit un peu tristement et hocha la tête pour affirmé.

-D'accord...

Le reste du chemin se passa dans un silence totale. Arrivé au dôjo, Kazuma vint les acueillir

-Entrer, entrer. Shigure m'a prévenu que vous viendriez nous rendre visite. Il ne falait pas vous déplacez. Le trajet a du être long.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas on a l'habitude. Répondit Kyo avec un léger sourir.

Tohru se courba pour le saluer.

-Si tu veux voir Rin elle est dans sa chambre. Dit Kazuma.

Elle se recourba en souriant pour lui dire merci puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Rin.

-Qu'elle que chose ne va pas? Demanda le père à son fils.

-Tu ne savais pas qu'elle était aphone?

-Je ne parle pas de sa...

Kyo dont la main gauche était dans sa poche l'enfouit encore pus a la question.

-Je...ne vois pas de quoi tu parle alors...!

-D'accord...viens je vais préparer du thé tu n'as qu'a t'installer dans le salon.

Kyo s'assit alors en attendant que son maître aporte le thé. Il était encore un peu troublé par la question.

Kyo:

_Serait t'il au courant..._

_Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète plus qu'il ne l'ai maintenant_

_Je ne peux pas lui imposer sa..._

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre...

L'homme déposa le plateau de Thé puis s'installa à côté de son fils qui prit une tasse. Le garçon soufla un peu pour refrodir puis gouta le thé qu'il recracha a moitier.

-Mais c'est trop fort! Vous ne savez toujours pas préparé du thé maitre?!!

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour la cuisine tu devrai le savoir. Dit il un peu gêné.

-Mais c'est du thé! Il faut juste mettre un sachet dans de l'eau chaude et voilà!

-Peut-être que si tu met un peu de sucre sa...

-Non n'en rajouté pas!!

Tohru frappa a la porte de Rin un peu tendu.

Tohru:

_La denière fois que je lui est parlé c'était il y a longtemps.._

_Je lui ai dit que..._

Elle rougit et fut encore plus tendu lorsqu'elle entendit Rin.

-Qui c'est?!

Tohru essaya de répondre mais elle se rapela qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire est resta planté devant la porte complètement perdu. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant aparaitre Rin assez énervé.

-Oh tu peux répondre non?!

Elle resta figé a la vue de Tohru qui l'était elle aussi et qui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour s'excuser.

-Mais pourquoi t'es pas entrer directement imbécile!

Tohru se courba plusieur fois pour s'excuser toujours assez perdu. Rin lui pris la tête pour qu'elle arrête assez exaspéré.

-J'ai compris arrête toi!

Elle s'instalèrent autour de la table pour discuté.

-Alors tu l'as vraiment perdu?

Tohru eut un triste sourir et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Ha mais comment sa a put se produire! T'as réussit a la perdre a cause d'un coup de froid?!

Elle hocha encore la tête.

-Tu...en est sur?

Elle se figea légèrement.

Tohru:

_Sa y est..._

_Je lui cause des problèmes a elle aussi..._

_Je suis vraiment une incapable de première..._

-Je sait que tu es entêté alors je suis sur que tu la retrouvera vite mais...IL...

Elle regarda Rin avec des yeux insistant mais celle-ci n'avait pas arrêter de regarder la table.

Rin:

_Apparement il n'y a que lui qui le peut..._

Elle se leva brusquement.

-Bon je parie que Kyo t'as accompagné. On va le rejoindre parce que maitre Kazuma a surment préparé un thé infect...

Elle se dirigea a grand pas dans le salon suivit par Tohru encore surprise. Elles virent Kyo qui essayé d'empêché son maître de mettre du sucre dans la théière. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser.

-Maître aller voir comment Tohru fait du thé se serai mieux pour nous...dit Rin sur un ton catégorique.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21:

Tous le monde avait aprouvé l'idée que maître Kazuma prenne des cours de préparationss de thé en compagnie de tohru qui accepta volontiers.

Kyo se retrouva donc seul dans le salon avec Rin. Il y eu un long silence car ils ne s 'étaient pas parlés depuis longtemps.

-Alors c'est toi..marmona Rin.

-Quoi?

-Non rien...elle comença à regarder à l'extérieur. Tu pourais au moin faire quelque chose...

-Maître n'est pas aussi bête que sa, elle s'en sortira...

-Elle ne poura pas s'en sortir toute seulle...

-Ba va l'aidé alors!

-J'en suis incapable...elle ne voudra pas de toute façon...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je pourait faire mieu que toi?

-Vas savoir...

-Hein?

-Parfois il faut juste qu'une personne soit la pour que tout aille mieux...

-Je comprend rien a ce que tu dit...

-Peut-etre plus tard...A au fait j'ai un message de Kagura pour toi...

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut...?

-Elle me dit de te dire d'y croire...

-C'est une manie chez vous d'être incopréensible?!

-C'est peut-être toi le problème alors...

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre!

Maître Kazuma et Tohru arrivèrent avec du thé.

-Alors sa c'est passé comment? Demanda Kyo.

-Eh bien je ne m'en suit pas mal tiré on va dire. N'est ce pas?

Tohru fit « oui » de la tête en souriant. Le reste de l'après midi se termina dans la bonne humeur et les deux adolescent repartirent chez eux. Bien que personne ne parlait, l'ambiance était assez détentu. Rien n'annoncé ce qui allé ce passé plus tard.

-Okaeri les deux jeunes marié!!

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait la lui...Kyo avait du mal à contenir sa colère a la vue d'ayame.

-N'espert pas que je soit venu pour toi, mon haut rang en prendrait surement un coup si cela était le cas. Je suis venu prendre des nouvelle de mon chère frère qui doit suporter sans arrêt ta compagnie et aussi de ma servante préféré...

-C'est bon tu vas arrêter?!!

-Le pauvre minou n'a pas eu sa ration de paté ce soir? Ne t'inquiète pas ta gamelle est rempli...

-Tu me fatigue déjà c'est incroyable!

Il parti alors pour sa chambre très énervé.

-Allez vien dans le salon Tohru et prépoire moi du thé! Ordonna « l'invité » qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Tohru encore sous le choc se laissa entrainé dans le salon et vit Yuki qui s'était levé pour voir ce qui se passait à l'entrer.

-Ayame...lache Tohru tu veut...conseilla t'il avec une once de menace.

-Mais bien sur il faut bien si elle veut me préparer un bon repas...

-Elle n'est pas ta servante! On a déjà commander chez le traiteur pour ce soir!!

-Il fallait le dire plus tôt! Tu peux disposer alors...

-Laisse la tranquille!!

Une fois le repas livré tous le monde s'installa pour manger y compris Kyo a contre coeur.

-Même les larbin doive se nourire voyons. Déclara l'invité royale.

-Lache moi un peu j'suis pas un larbin.

-Je sait que tu crève d'envie d'être a mon service mais tu n'es pas assez digne. Il va falloir que tu évolues pour devenir meilleur. Avance encore et toujours plus vers le chemin du bonheur!!!

Yuki et Kyo:

_Sa y est il recommence...Est c'qu'il va dormir ici?_

_Je pourrait pas le suporter..._

-Je t'accept comme disciple ce soir vu que je reste dormir chez vous qu'elle honneur, soyez en fier!

_Galère!!!_

Le repas finit, tout le monde était à ces occupations pendant que Kyo et Ayamé était silencieusement dans le salon à regarder la TV. Enfin presque silencieusement... Le serpent n'arrêter pas de fredonner un morceau en tapotant la table de ces doigts. Ca ne mis pas longtemps a énerver le rouquin.

-C'est bientôt fini oui!! S'emporta t'il.

-Oui toute chose une fin mais c'est nous qui décidons lorsqu'elle le prend! Repondit son interlocuteur joyeusement avec un ton un peu philosophique.

-Eh bien je décide que c'est maintenant ta fin ça te va...?!

-Et moi je ne veux pas que notre passion se détruise de cette façon si peu romantique mon chaton...

-Arrete de tenir ce genre de propos obscènes!!

-Surtout derrière moi! Comment as tu pu oser Aya chan!

Shigure était a l'entrer du salon et prenait un air dramatique de choquer.

-Mais je ne peut m'empêcher de te pardonner...continua t'il, je t'aimes tellement si tu savais!!

-Moi aussi je t'aime et notre amour va au dela de la galxi, au dela de l'univers!! renchérie son « amour ».

Kyo trop blazé par ces évenement se leva sans rien dire et monta dans sa chambre.

Pendant qu'il monter au premier ayame l'interpella mais sur un ton inhabituellement sérieux.

-N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui choisie ta fin...Puis il reprit sur un ton dramatique. Pour ma part c'est fini entre nous! J'en aime un autre désoler!!

Il s'en alla alors laissant un Kyo perplexe sur ce qui venait de se passer...

Le chat regarda alors son bracelet et soupira.

Kyo:

_Un par un il me disent des choses..._

_Des choses que je ne veut pas entendre..._

_Je me suit fait à « cette » idée alors pourquoi ils continuent tous..._

_Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais pour eux... _

_Leur monde n'est pas le mien..._

_Son monde n'est pas le mien..._

_Je n'y aurais jamais ma place..._

_Je n'ai ma place nul part..._

_C'est pour ça que je « partirai » plus tôt que prévue..._

Dans le sombre manoir l'ambiance était dicté par les cris inscessant d'Akito.

**-J'en ai assez! Ca suffit il en a assez profité! Je veux qu'il soit enfermé immédiatement!!**

Désoler pour le retard (pour ceux qui suivent cette fic) Comme j'ai pas beaucoup de review j'pense que j'parle dans le vide mais tan pis je ferais la suite quand l'inspiration me viendra (et si j'me sent un peu soutenue XD)


End file.
